The present disclosure generally relates to filter media which can be used in ASHRAE applications and, more particularly, to filter media including fiber webs with high efficiency, low pressure drops, and a low energy consumption.
Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Depending on the application, filter media are be designed to have different performance characteristics. For applications in heating, ventilating, refrigerating, and air conditioning applications, the media can be designed to have performance characteristics approved by the American Society of Heating, Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE). Such media are referred to as ASHRAE filter media.
Filter media can be formed of a web of fibers. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., gas, air) to flow through the filter media. Contaminant particles within the fluid are trapped on the fibrous web. Filter media characteristics, such as pressure drop, surface area, and basis weight, affect filter performance, including filter efficiency and resistance to fluid flow through the filter. In general, higher filter efficiencies result in a higher resistance to fluid flow, which leads to higher pressure drops for a given flow rate across the filter and increased energy consumption.
There is a need for filter media that can be used in ASHRAE applications that have high efficiency, low fluid flow resistance, and low energy consumption. It is to solving this need the present invention is directed.